


Be good puppy, next time I wont go easy on you!

by LeonasDumpling



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Large Cock, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, crewel-senpai, disciplinating, dorm head crewel, hot dormhead, secretly longing for crewel, when crewel would be in pomefiore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonasDumpling/pseuds/LeonasDumpling
Summary: Imagine Crewel not as your professor but your dorm head.To punish is also part of his job now.On of his puppys ignored his command to always look perfet, so it´s time for some punishment....
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Be good puppy, next time I wont go easy on you!

**Author's Note:**

> I put him in pomefiore bec I can totally imagine him fitting in with his interest in high fashion.  
> Also he is nrc´s alchemie teacher so he must be good with poisions too?

You didn't know how you should feel as you walked down the small, dim lit corridor leading straight to the room of your dorm's prefect. You probably should fear the punishment awaiting you at least a little bit, but you could not help the excitement crawling through your body as soon as you were called out to the prefects' room. Even if you only met him twice so far, you couldn't stop wasting every moment of free time you had thinking about his rigorous beauty. But why would he, the incarnation of sex appeal himself, call you, a mediocre first year, to come to his chamber of all places? 

You barely tried to fix your appearance, tucking a few loose strands of hair back behind your ear and smoothing out a few wrinkles in your uniform before you nocked almost timid on the door in front of you. 

“You can come in, puppy.” 

You gulped down all your nervousness and slowly opened the door. There he was in all his glory, sitting on his king-sized bed, which was neatly arranged just like him, as expected from the dorm leader of Pomefiore, staring at you in anger. “Close the door and step closer, pup!” At his annoyed tone, your hands started to tremble a little as you shut the door close, and you knew you were unable to escape the annoyed beauty in front of you as he locked you in place with his gaze. “You know why you are here???” he asked narrowing his eyes, staring intensely, with a bit of disgust at your face. 

“Unfortunately, I don't…” You shook your head while thinking how you could have made this beauty so angry. You truly didn't know, as you would never intentionally make your dorm head dislike you, already starting to feel guilty of ruining this man's perfect face, with folds of anger between his brows. 

“Hmm…. so you say you don't know….” He hummed in a dangerously deep voice, pushing himself up from the black bedsheet he sat on, slowly walking in your direction. “Then I'll help you remember, stubborn puppy!” He stopped right before you, gripping your chin with his signature red leather gloves he's always wearing. The touch of cold leather on your, under his intense gaze, heated face sent shivers down your spine. You stopped breathing as his hand lifted your head, forcing you to look him in his eyes, conflicting with his sour expression. His face was so close… you could feel your legs weaken the longer he looked at you. This man could make you desperately beg on your knees only using this enchanting grey eyes of him….

You closed your eyes unable to stand Crewel's piercing gaze any longer… a mistake…. A bad mistake…. The moment you closed your eyes, he snapped, abruptly letting go of your chin, making you stagger backwards. “Your eyeliner…. WHAT'S THAT??” he spit out. “It's smudged on the edge and the form is far from complementing your eye shape!”  
“Ah!” you hastily covered your eyes with your hand, lowering your head in embarrassment. You were in a hurry this morning and didn't have the time to fix your face as you usually would, when you wanted to make it in time for history class. Nobody would notice, you thought, but your obvious pissed prefect proved you were deadly wrong…

“Look at me when I speak with you!” he barked at you, lifting your chin once again. “Even though I took my precious time to teach my sweet little first years how to do it correctly, you fucked up. You truly have no skills… did you listen to what I tried to teach you??” 

You were biting your lips in order to hide how painfully your heart ached under Crewel's harsh words. He was right after all….. he did teach the first years how to properly take care of themselves and live up to Pomefiore's high standards right after the ceremony was held, but you weren't able to recall at least one thing he said that day. With your gaze glued to his lips, unable to concentrate on the words that slipped these erotic red tinted objects of your longing, you fell hard for him the moment you saw him. 

Constantly being called a natural beauty back in middle school, with all the boys and girls courting you like you were an actual princess, made you quite confident in your looks, but the moment he first stepped into your life…. his breathtaking beauty swept you away, you almost felt worthless besides him. He was different from you…. Not only could you not fulfil his expectations, you made him, the man who secretly made your heart beat, angry… At the mere thought of it, your eyes were getting teary.

“No crying, your make-up will smudge further.” With that being said in a strict tone, he passed you and made himself comfortable in front of his big make-up table. “I'll show it to you once again, so come here!”

You were about to take place beside him, but a loud “STOP!” made you pause your action. “What do you think you're doing? That's not a reward. On your knees, pup!” His gloved hand pointed downwards between his knees, showing his dog it's place. “That's where bad dogs need to stay.” Your in disbelieve drenched eyes were staring where he pointed at….”Crewel-senpai, what-“ 

“NOW! You really shouldn't make me angry any more…. or perhaps you like it rather rough?” While his lips, which you were constantly daydreaming about, formed an evil grin, you could feel the heat flushing your cheeks as you got down in front of him. “Good boy!” His gloved hand ruffled your hair, not to snow mercy, but to suddenly press you into his bulge with his strong hand. “Stay!! While I make the effort to show you the basics once again…” Maybe it was just in your imagination, but his voice sounded not as angry as a few seconds ago, rather a little bit… rough? Was it because you obeyed him? Did you finally do something right? An unknown excitement rushed down your body, you wanted to please him more…

“You have to earn that show! So better get your mouth to work.” He unzipped his pants, freeing his dick. His length really was something, surely bigger than usual, but perfectly fitting for a majestic man like him. “This will be the last time I show you, watch closely and learn.” 

Watching Crewel-senpai uncapping black eyeliner with his mouth while being on your knees dangerously close to his best part surely was something. Prohibited eroticism only you were able to see was taking away all sorts of doubt you could possibly have, mixed with your inner wish to please him, it made you slowly lowering your head like you were in trance. Clumsy as you were, bumping your head at the tip of his dick woke you from your thoughts, hastily swallowing him, so he wouldn't notice how enchanted you were by him. 

His dick was like a drug to you, the moment you tasted it you wanted more of it…. eagerly sucking him off, your head bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm, letting him explore every inch of your thirsty mouth. When you sucked hard on the tip of his hardening length, he would reward you with a dull moan that only cheered you on more. 

Playfully trailing the shape of his now fully hardened dick with your tongue, pressing it down on his tip and squeezing first small drops of pre-cum out made you addicted…. addicted to his smell…. addicted to his almost sour taste. Like a sweet, sweet poison, this man was ruining you. “Good boy! Don't stop licking what your master gives you!” He was starting to apply his signature eyeshadow perfectly, but he was still way to calm for your liking. You wanted to hear him moan…. make him cry, praise you more….  
His twitching length, already leaking with cum, let you know he was close. Taking him all in again, giving the best you could probably do, you started to suck him out like he was a delicious lollipop. “Hn, so close….” Finally, putting that damn make-up brush aside, his red gloved hands slowly wandered to your head, pushing you all the way down. “Good, drink it all up little puppy!” He said while cumming in your mouth, giving you the reward you longed for. As you swallowed, your insides were filled with him, spread like toxic in your veins, making your abdomen beg for attention. 

“Good, good.” While gently stroking your hair, he pulled the shaking mess you were up and sat you on his lap. “Good puppies are allowed to sit on their master's lap.” Caressing your thighs, oh so close to your already dripping wet underwear, chuckling in amusement. “What a naughty pup you are, getting this excited at licking it's masters dick…” Only lightly scratching your hot mess was enough for you to let out a load moan, pressing you against his hand in need for more. “Not just yet, you still have to correct your face” Rubbing against your sensitive skin, a loud slippery noise could be heard, filling the quiet room. 

“What are you waiting for? Do your make-up, hurry up!” Not able to think straight, your shaky hand reached out for the eyeliner, supervised by his strict gaze, you were eager to not disappoint him a second time. The closer the eyeliner came to your face, the harder the pressure on your sensitive spot got. The moment the eyeliner first touched your lid, one of his slender fingers was pressed inside your twitching entrance. Every stroke of your eyeliner meant one trust with his finger. This truly was hell…. you fell for his trap, lost yourself in a sweet spiral of pleasure and torture. Switching to the other eye earned you another finger inside. Wet noises from your hungry mouth swallowing him, not wanting to ever let him go again, mixed with his slow breathing in your ear, almost made you climax. 

A third finger was entered as you finished your liner, to his pleasure it seems. “Look how good you are doing with my guidance…” a deep thrust of his fingers and an evil smile following his actions made you gasp. “Take a good look in the mirror. Look what a naughty puppy you are, sucking me up like this!” He stretched his fingers wide, scissoring you open before he withdrew for you, leaving you empty and unsatisfied, granting him an unpleasant moan from you. 

“I think it's time for your reward, my dear.” He lifted you up, placed you on his desk, pressing your body against the cold mirror in front of you. You had the burning urge to turn around, to touch and lick his delicious abs, but you didn't want to ruin getting your reward. In the reflection you could see him getting rid of his pants before he moved to strip you. Staring in the mirror, not wanting to miss any move of him, you got only wetter, lifting your crotch impatiently in the air. 

“My, my how impatient you are…” His hands grabbed your hips, holding them tight as he positioned his cock. He pushed inside you with one big thrust, shoving you closer to the mirror. The sensation of Crewel's dick rammed inside you made you instantly cum with an almost beast like snarl escaping your mouth. “That was fast.” A chuckle, he was laughing at you, made you blush in embarrassment. 

“I just started, you need to hold on a little bit longer.” With adjusted thrusts he hit that point that made you see stars, crying out loudly how good it was, your twitching insides tightening around him.  
Every thrust sending you to heaven and back, made you completely lose track of time. It was just you, him, and this unbearable hot pleasure. You never felt this good in life before, silently wishing you could have this again. Unable of controlling yourself you felt like coming again…. and again… and again…. Your body, constantly flooded by emotions, felt dizzy and your head began to spin. Then your vision got dark. 

When you woke up, your head felt heavy, almost like you got hit by a truck last night. Every fiber of your body was sore. You reached out to check the time on your phone as you noticed a note laying next to it. -Be a good puppy, next time I won't go easy on you-  
Within the fraction of a second you sat upright in bed, immediately regretting your hasty movement as your head began to spin again. You passed out during sex with Crewel-senpai!! You could feel the heat from last night crawling back into your cheeks. You had time to think about it only until the school bell rang. No time for smudged eyeliner again!!


End file.
